The Grand Pokemon Adventure
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: A few of my OC characters go on a Pokemon journey! Read and enjoy the action.


Hey guys! A new Pokemon related story is being made. But this one will not feature rock bands. Instead, it'll feature OCs of mine! So, enjoy!

Sarah and Zack are copyrighted to me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Choosing Starters**

"Bawka!"

Sixteen year old Sarah awakened, thanks to those Pidgeotto outside. She got up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes. But pretty soon she was wide awake when she remembered what today was. It was the day she would become a Pokemon trainer!

Quickly, she ran to her closet and picked out a black shirt with a big gray X on it and dark blue jeans. She got dressed and got out of her room.

After she was done in the bathroom, she went to join her mom and twenty-two year old brother for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sarah!" Her mom greeted happily, setting a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk on the table.

"Morning, Mom." Sarah greeted back as she sat down.

"It's about time you got up, squirt!" Zack, her brother teased. Sarah just smiled at him. She would have to get used to the teasing, mainly because he was going with her on her journey. He had to go with her because her mom felt she "wasn't ready to be on her own". Sarah understood though. She sometimes didn't like doing things alone.

"So, have you two decided on what Pokemon you're going to get?" Mom asked.

Both Zack and Sarah shook their heads.

"Well, I think I know what one I'll get, but it depends if it's there." Zack said.

"I haven't decided on what I'll get." Sarah said.

Their mom suddenly remembered something. "Uh Zack, Sarah, what time did you need to be at the lab?"

"8:30. Why?" Zack asked.

"It's nine o'clock!"

"WHAT?" They both shouted. Quickly, they both gulped down their glasses of milk and ate a few quick bites of their pancakes. "Gotta go bye!" They called as they ran out the door.

The lab wasn't too far from their house, but they still ran.

"C'mon Zack!" Sarah said as they ran. "We're very, very- WHOA!" Sarah fell on the ground.

Zack stopped running to check on her. "Are you okay, Sarah?"

Sarah sat up. "Yeah. I think I bruised my knee though. I felt like I tripped over something."

Sarah looked by her feet and a Pokemon was next to them. It looked angry.

"Nido!" It growled.

"It's a male Nidoran." Zack whispered. "I think you tripped over him and made him mad."

"Nido!" The male Nidoran almost tackled Sarah.

"Hey!" Zack shouted.

"Ah! Nice Nidoran." said Sarah, backing up a little bit and getting up slowly. The Pokemon kept growling at her.

Suddenly, a rustle was in the bush next to them and a Pokemon that looked similar to the Nidoran came out. Except this one was blue and had a smaller horn on its head.

"A female Nidoran." whispered Sarah.

"Nido." The female started talking to the male. "Nido, Nido."

"Nido!" The male shouted at the female.

"Nido, Nido!" The female shouted back.

"Are those two related?" Sarah asked.

"It seems like it." guessed Zack. "Maybe brother and sister."

"Nido." The female said.

"Nido." The male was now calm.

The two new trainers couldn't stay longer and started running again. The two Nidoran stayed behind, watching them.

Zack and Sarah finally arrived at Professor Ivy's lab, but they were now out of breath.

"Professor Ivy?" They shouted when they got into the lab. Suddenly, a Torchic ran across the floor, with a young man with an orange bandana chasing it.

"Hey Tracy!" Zack greeted. Tracy originally worked with Professor Oak, another Pokemon professor, but now he was with Professor Ivy. He was also a close friend of Zack's.

"Oh, hi Zack and Sarah." replied Tracy. He finally caught the fire chick Pokemon. "I was feeding the Pokemon when it decided to run off. Come with me." The brother and sister followed Tracy into another room where the starter Pokemon were. The Pokemon there were Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, and Chimchar. "Some of the Pokemon were already taken, but there are others to choose from. Although, you'll have to wait until Professor Ivy gets back."

"That's okay." Sarah said. "We need some more time to think anyway."

As they waited for Professor Ivy to return, Zack and Sarah were looking at the Pokemon. After a little bit of looking, Sarah thought she made a decision. She kept looking at the Cyndaquil at the end of the table. Finally, she moved closer to it and got a closer look.

"Cynda?" He turned and looked at her.

Sarah smiled. "Well aren't you the cutest thing." She started tickling the Cyndaquil's belly with her finger.

"Quil! Quil! Quil!" He laughed as she tickled him. Sarah giggled.

Meanwhile at the other end of the table, Zack was looking at the Bulbasaur.

"I think I'll choose Bulbasaur." He whispered.

"Bulba?" The Bulbasaur must've heard Zack.

Zack pointed to him. "I think I'll choose you."

Suddenly, the sound of the lab door opened. Sarah and Zack ran into the other room and there was Professor Felina Ivy. She was an attractive middle aged woman with long, purple hair.

"Good morning, Zack and Sarah." She said happily.

"Hi Professor." Sarah said.

"I bet I know what you both are here for." She smiled. "Your first Pokemon, right?"

"Yep!" The two replied together.

"Have you made your decision?""Yep!"She asked Sarah, "What one will you choose, Sarah?"

Sarah answered, "I choose Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil ran into the room and jumped into Sarah's arms. He started to snuggle on her.

"I think Cyndaquil chose you, too." Professor Ivy said. She turned to Zack. "And you, Zack?"

"I'm going to choose Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur ran into the room and stopped in front of Zack. The two now had their starters.

After Professor Ivy gave them their Pokeballs and Pokedexes, they decided to head home. They weren't going on their journey until tomorrow.

But as they walked towards home, they heard a noise behind them. No, it was two sounds.

"Nido." Both of them looked. It was both the Nidoran female and male that they saw earlier.

"What are they doing here?" Sarah asked. She then noticed the female Nidoran climbing up her leg and sniffing her pockets, where her Pokeballs were. The same was with Zack and the male.

"I think they want to come with us." Zack wondered. They both took out a Pokeball.

"Hey Nidorans, want to be part of our team?" Sarah asked.

"Nido." Both of them replied.

"Okay! Pokeball, go!" They both tossed their Pokeballs. The female disappeared in Sarah's and the male disappeared in Zack's. Both Pokeballs shook a few times, and stopped.

"Awesome! Now we each have two Pokemon to show Mom." Sarah and Zack put their Pokeballs back in their pockets and continued home.


End file.
